


Park Bench

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, awkward arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Merlin and Arthur really want to kiss each other, but Arthur is being excessively awkward about asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 30 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).
> 
> (psst this was totally not inspired by real life)

“Can I kiss you?”

The words were said so nonchalantly Merlin almost thought he hadn’t heard correctly. He turned to look at Arthur, who was looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face.

Arthur suddenly looked very panicked, as if he hadn’t meant for the words to come out of his mouth. “I mean, if you don’t want to, I’m completely fine with that,” he added. “Obviously. We’re under no obligation to kiss on the first date, after all. It’s just that I’ve wanted to do that for a while, and it’s sort of difficult  _not_ to look at your lips when you keep licking them like that, and I’m not even sure if you’re doing it on purpose or if you’re just naturally flirtatious, and, well, anyway - ”

“You’re really not very good at this, are you?” Merlin cut in. “You were awfully smooth when you asked me out. What happened to all that?”

Arthur looked affronted. “I can be suave if I want to be,” he said indignantly.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Merlin teased, and Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

Merlin knew he was playing hard to get; god only knew how long and how much he had been wanting to kiss Arthur too, but a flustered Arthur was also exceedingly adorable, and Merlin was unwilling to drop the act if it meant he could keep Arthur like this just a little longer.

When he looked again, he saw that Arthur was pouting, actually  _pouting,_ his bottom lip jutting out and everything. If he had been as cute as a teddy bear before, his cuteness level had risen to that of a fluffy unicorn. Or something like that. Once Merlin could think of a comparison that had less blatantly gay undertones, he would use it.

Merlin leaned across the park bench and impulsively kissed Arthur on the cheek, before drawing back, barely able to hold back a smile.

Arthur froze. A blush pinked his cheeks, and he began to stammer. “Um...thank you?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, and waited. After a few seconds, he realised that Arthur hadn’t gotten the hint.

“You know, the correct response would be to kiss me back,” he prompted, a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice.  _There._  Surely that would speed things up a bit?

Arthur finally looked at him again, but it was with wide eyes that clearly betrayed his nervousness. “What if I’m really bad at it?” he said. “It’s just - I’ve never done this before, and I have no idea whether I’ll live up to expectations, and - ”

“Oh my _god,”_ Merlin said in frustration, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Arthur's.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131584766202/30)!


End file.
